


The little brit

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: they go upstairs to enjoy breakfast
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 10





	The little brit

The little brit

”You are insufferable”, Francis said while putting the last of the  
pancake batter on the pan

”Maybe I am just touch starved because my husband   
doesn’t want to please me”, Arthur was smug while   
he was sitting on the kitchen counter without clothes

”You should thank me for closing the shudders,  
don’t want the neighbors seeing your perky butt”

” I wouldn’t mind though, at least someone would  
give me attention then”, Arthur smirked and  
drank his tea

Francis finished the cooking, shut the stove and approached  
Arthur slowly

” You shouldn’t mess with me dearest or else I will never let you  
out of here, wouldn’t be the first or last time” he mounted   
Arthur on the kitchen counter.

Arthur only could tremble and he shivered on Francis’ touch  
when he smoothed his hands on Arthur’s arms

”I like it when you say things like that

”And why is that mon bien-aimé?”

”It makes me feel safe” Arthur looked Francis in the eyes

”You are mine Arthur, mon seul et unique” Francis looked back at him

”Francis”

”Yes amour”

”Take the food upstairs and then come back and carry me”

Francis took the food on a tray and placed it next to their bed  
He came back upstairs in the kitchen and there was Arthur  
His Arthur, so beautiful and pure

”Ready honey?” Francis was ready to carry him

”Yes please” Arthur raised his hands

Francis carried him bridal style back undercovers  
Arthur felt so warm and happy that he didn’t even notice  
Francis’ gaze of pure protectiveness over the small brit

”Je t'aime tellement tu ne le sais même pas”


End file.
